New Feelings
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Star and her sisters have been living alone for years. They finally set out to find their parents who went missing long ago. But on the search, what happens if they decide to live with a trainer. a bunch of OC pairings but mainly about star and shade


**Chapter One**

_Star's POV_

"Star? What time is it?" Angel, one of my little sisters, asked as she raised her head. I glanced out of the entrance of the log we were staying in. The sun was slowly rising over the tree line, giving the sky a nice orange color. I turned back and peered into Angel's chocolate brown eyes.

"It's sunrise but try to go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us" I replied before resting my head on my paws. Angel smiled and nuzzled closer into Tay, Angel's twin sister. Tay slightly stirred but didn't wake up. Within minutes Angel was asleep, slightly breathing heavily. I glanced over and saw Crystal, my twin sister, was curled up in a ball with her tail resting over her nose. I closed my eyes but couldn't fall back asleep. We were finally leaving our birth den to search for Mom and Dad. Mom, a beautiful Vaporeon, and Dad, a brave and caring Flareon, had disappeared when they went searching for food a year ago. Tay and Angel were too young to really know what happened, but Crystal and I had a good feeling about what happened to them; they probably had been caught by a trainer.

"Star? Can we start looking? I can't sleep anymore" Tay asked as her eyes fluttered open. She had the same deep blue eyes that Mom had even though she was still an eevee.

"Wake up Angel and we'll search for food. Then we'll start looking" I replied before getting up and stretching. Tay smiled and got up. I padded over to Crystal and hoped to God that she wouldn't kill me. I lifted my right paw and gently tapped her side. She moaned in protest and rolled over. "C'mon Crystal. It's time to get up" I murmured before sitting back down. Crystal opened one eye and looked around.

"Star, it's not even sun high. Go back to bed" she grumbled before closing her eye. I sighed and grabbed her tail in my jaws. I pulled until I heard Crystal yelp in a bit of pain. "Alright! Aright! I'm awake! Jeez that hurt!" she complained as she pulled her tail away from me. She had Dad's habit of taking forever to wake up where as Mom and I didn't have a problem with getting up early. I walked out of the log and began to warm up in the early morning sun. A star pendant dangled from my neck; my only gift from Mom and Dad.

~Flash Back~

"Daddy? What's that?" I asked as I saw him covering something with his front paws.

"It's a gift for you for when you evolve today" he replied before uncovering his paws. A string necklace with a silver star pendant was exposed. He picked it up with his teeth and slipped it around my neck.

"Daddy! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I bounced over to the lake to look at my reflection. He chuckled and followed me, his fur looking extremely puffy since it was his winter coat. I stared down at my reflection, noticing that the star was the same color as my eyes.

"Well I thought you should get something special since you won't be one of my little eevees anymore" he said before resting his thick, bushy tail on my shoulder. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his warm chest; God I love having a fire type pokémon for a dad.

"I'll always be your little eevee Dad" I replied before looking up at him.

"Good, but I also got you that for a reason" he stated, his green eyes peering into mine.

"Why is that?" I asked rather confused.

"Because when you evolve, I don't want you to forget who you are. Never forget who you are and where you come from. It will always be there, no matter what you become" he said before slightly smiling at me. I nuzzled my head in his chest again.

"I won't Daddy, I promise"

~End Flash Back~

I glanced back over and saw Tay and Angel tumble out of the entrance of the log with Crystal carefully stepping over them. I laughed and padded over to the bushes that were beside the log. I pushed past the branches and exposed the hidden oran berries that I had saved. The others followed and pounced at the berries like they had never eaten before. I smiled and pulled out a couple berries while the others went insane with the food. Once they were finished binging on the berries, they looked up at me, waiting for a command. I turned and began walking east, the others tailing me; little did we know that we were being followed.


End file.
